Checkies
by uurrgghhkk
Summary: Harry and Draco slash. please R&R rated m for safety


CHECKIES

Chapter 1 - The Morning After the Night Before

The two boys come tumbling out the storeroom after another 'quicky'. If you could call it a quicky - it was more like a VERY LONG quicky. ''Same time tomorrow,'' the raven haired boy stated - it wasnt really a question.  
''Obviously,'' the second boy stuck his nose in the air and flounced off.

As he awoke in the Gryffindor 5th year dorms he looked down to realise he had an erection, and then he remembered what he had been dreaming about - it was a replay of the night before he had had with Draco - it was always Draco when it was a sexual matter. Ron ripped open Harry's curtains looking very cheery.  
Looking down he said, ''looks like you had a good dream as well then'  
''Aswell'  
''Yea, you know, umm, cough the errr, cough Hermione... So who was yours about?'' It was lucky Ron changed the subject because he was becoming a deep shade of red.  
''Umm... Cho,'' Harry knew this is where all the guys thought he was going at night.  
''God you're a sly bitch - how do you do it?'' Ron asked in a probing way.  
''O you know.. a bit of sweet talk, knowing your way around a body...'' Harry was picturing the previous night and realised he was getting hard again. He quickly exclaimed he needed the loo.

In the great hall Harry, Ron and Hermione were eating breakfast when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came in. Harry was looking forward to this - every morning the two boys would see which could make te other hard first, and Harry usually won.  
Seating himself on the Slytherin table facing Harry, Draco waited for Harry to catch his eye. Harry picked up a cherry, got Draco's attentionand lifted the cherry to his mouth. Making a very small peircing, in which to suck the juices out, he placed the tip of the cherry in his mouth, holding onto the stalk. He sucked and sucked before biting halfway down the cherry. Already draco could feel himself hardening but didn't give up just yet, yet he could not take his eyes away from the gren-eyed-wonder. Harry licked the flesh of the cherry and pulled the stone into his mouth. He sucked on the before swallowing it, making his adam's apple work very hard. Harry then appeared to be kissing the cherry before sliding it into his mouth, holding it in between his teeth he pulled the stalk away, licking his lips he couldtell, by Draco's face, that, by just using one cherry he had succesfully made the boy long and hard... and groan. Harry told Ron and Hermione he would meet them for Charms later and got up and left.

Chapter 2 - Snape is Coming

In Charms Harry wasn't completely concentrating on what Professor Flitwick was saying about the Disillusionment Charm, but thinking about the game he would have to win tomorrow over breakfast, he had gone through every food he could think of, maybe, for once he would let Malfoy win...

As the trio walked down to the dungeons to join the Slytherins for potions Harry heard the distinct snort of Malfoy and turned to ait for the snide remark that usually followed. Sure enough.  
''Potter, your hair seems to be even more messy than usual,'' trying very hard to hide the glint in his eyes and the smile threatning to break out on his face, Harry remembered /why/ his hair was so messy, '' and your eyes seem to be moist - is fame finally getting to your head?'' At this the rest of the Slytherins fell about laughing, and not one to take things lying down (double meaning), Harry retorted,  
''Yea, but at least my hair isn't so slicked back I look like a human slimeball'  
''Detention, Potter 8 o'clock my office.'' Snape stared at Ron daring him to retaliate but Ron just glared back. In Potions Harry sat so he could have a good view of Malfoy. Snape started explaing about the wonders of Potions and about some magnificent potion, and Hermione was listening and making notes. Snape always put the instructions on the board so it didn't matter if you took notes or not, but, thats Hermione for you. Ron was playing with a corner of Hermione's parchment - much to her annoyance - and Malfoy was sucking his quill. He saw Harry looking at him an smirked - he knew that when Harry got that look in his eyes he liked what he saw. But, obviously Malfoy wanted to torment him (after all, they did hate each other) so he ignored the looks of longing and wrote Harry a note saying ''What are you staring at?'' he sent it Harry's way and waited for a reply. Harry read the note and knew he couldn't write what he wanted to incase Snape got hold of it so instead he just wrote ''I'm just imagining you without Crabbe and Goyle - you look like you've shat yourself.'' Harry sent the note back, but before it got to Malfoy, Snape, sure enough, caught it and said ''Well I know that this is Draco's writing, and this scribble at the bottom must be Potter's.'' Snape starts reading the note out and gives Malfoya dtention for an hour, while harry gets an extra three.

In detention that night Harry and Malfoy went to work while waiting for Snape to go. ten monutes in Sanpe wandered off and left the twoboys alone. Immediatley Draco rushed over to Harry and took off his robes.  
He slid down his trousers and pants together and began to stroke his tool. Instantley it became hard and Draco put his mouth around the head and sucked. He licked and stroked and even scraped his teeth along the member. Harry groaned nd begged for more. Draco continued teasing him before giving into desire himslef and took Harry whole. He sucked and licked over and over before Harry tensed and came into Draco's mouth. Draco continued and swallowed all of Harry's taste before stopping abruptley - Snape was coming. Yanking up Harry's pants he said ''We'll continue this later.'' Harry just nodded and pulled on his robes, just in time.

Finite Incantatem 


End file.
